Nothing Lasts Forever
by BobWhite
Summary: Sully has another kid! R&R 2 find out more! Full Summary inside. Will update as soon as i can.
1. 12 Years Ago

Full Summary:

**Full Summary:**

She thought she was safe with Sully, her father. She was grabbed & he was wounded when she was four. Now 12 years later, she returns to find he's got a new wife & kids. Will he remember her? And what about his new family? Will they accept her into their lives & home?

**12 Years Ago:**

**That Day:**

Sully & his daughter Luciana were out hunting deer. She had killed and skinned four to her fathers two. She was a better hunter at the age of four then he was, however old he was. Her mother had died giving birth to her, that's what her father told her. She loved going hunting with her father. It gave them time to be alone, time for stories & talking. They'd lived on the Reservation before her mother had died. When Luciana was born, and after her mother had died, Sully had taken Luciana into the woods to teach her what she needed to survive if they were ever separated.

He never thought he would lose his little girl. He thought she would grow up with him, not another family she never knew. But that hunting trip turned to horror halfway during the night. Luciana was sleeping when she was awakened by the sound of hoof beats. Sully grabbed her to get her out of the way on the oncoming horses & was shot in the process. She ran to him, out from her hiding place and pressed on the wound to keep her father alive. But the men grabbed her, kicking and screaming & rode away, leaving Sully on the ground.

In the morning, Sully stumbled into town, finally collapsing in the street. He was rescued by a young doctor, a woman. The doctor took care of him, but he couldn't get his mind off Luciana. Once he was well enough to travel, he started looking for her. But he couldn't find her.

Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think she would come back to him, 12 years later.


	2. 12 Years Later

12 Years Later:

**12 Years Later:**

**Chief Thorawaneken Running Horse's Village:**

Amadahy Running horse was walking back from the river with her mother, Buffalo Woman, when a rider came up fast. She and her mother moved out of the way as the rider rode past, straight to her father's typee. Her father was Chief Running Horse and she was his oldest daughter. She had replaced his daughter when she was four and had grown into a lovely woman. She would be married first, but her father was letting her go on a journey first. She would be taking her brothers with her to keep her out of trouble, seeing as they had fought in the war& lived to tell about it.

In the 12 years she had lived with Chief Running Horse and his wife buffalo Woman, she had thought about her real father only twice. But every year on her birthday, she would get a longing to go find him. She was a beautiful woman, slimly built. She had muscles no other Indian woman could dream of. Maybe it was because she belonged to a Sioux Indian, her real father. But nobody ever knew why she looked the way she did. Her long black hair was streaked with gold and silver. Her teeth were clear & pure white. Her skin was just like theirs, but with more complexions. She wore a deerskin dress with beads dangling from the sleeves and skirt. Her deerskin boots matched the bracelets and necklaces that decorated her body. Her eyes were a Tuscan brown & hands were slender. Of all the boys she had grown up with, only one wanted to marry her. But once she found her real father, would he let her go back to living with her adoptive family? Or would he make sure she grew up in civilization with a white family?

Her four brothers, two older, two younger then her had become great warriors. In the years since she joined the Running Horse family, they had managed to get her into so much trouble, but they also managed to get into to trouble as well. They had fun poking at each other & getting each other into trouble, but all that changed when she became a woman. Now she was getting the chance to go back to find her real father, a chance no other captive had ever been given. Maybe it was because her father was an Indian and not a white person. Most of the white captives had been given back to their white families after the treaties had been signed. But in Chief Running Horse's village, many of the white captives refused to go back to their white families because they knew that they would never be able to see their Indian family again. So despite what the treaty said, the white captives didn't go back their white families. And she loved that her friends hadn't gone back because that meant that they could help her get ready for her journey as well as her wedding.

Now all she had to do was get her real father to realize she was the little girl he'd lost all those years ago…


	3. Dr Quinn's Clinic

**Dr. Quinn's Clinic:**

Colleen had walked into Dr. Mike's clinic after school. She was going to help her mother in the clinic and then take Katie home and fix dinner for the family. Sully had been hiding out most of the day, hunting or something. He did it every year on this day and neither Dr. Mike nor the kids knew why. They assumed that he would tell them sooner or later, but sooner would have been nicer. Dr. Mike didn't pressure Sully whenever this day came around; she just wished that he would let her in for this part of his life.

When Sully came home from hunting or wherever he had been, he usually made it up to them by cooking dinner or doing something for the kids. What made it even more special was he always had something made for the kids to give to them. They all knew that Sully had been shot 12 years ago during a hunting trip that went bad. But that was all he had said. He never told them that he'd had his four-year-old daughter with him or that she had been kidnapped by Indians. He never told them that she was his daughter from a previous marriage to an Indian woman from his village.

Sully knew that not telling them was eventually going to get him in trouble if people showed up looking for him, especially if the said people were Indians who were supposed to be on a reservation. Most of the Indian tribes had been put on reservations. But for those Indian tribes that hadn't yet been put on the reservations and had been able to hide away in the mountains and stay where they had lived for thousand of years, he hoped above anything that she was okay.

Sully knew that she would look different and would have a different name and he also knew that if she was living with a powerful Indian family, that there was a possibility that she would never come home. And if she did come home, she would probably be surrounded by Indian men, most likely her adopted brothers or warriors sent with her to make sure nobody tried anything. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that she would come this year, on all the years to come.

He walked into the clinic and kissed Dr. Mike on the forehead and told her that he needed to tell the family something this evening when everyone was home. Colleen ran over to tell Mathew and Brian that Sully would be talking to everyone tonight so they better not be late for dinner. Once that chore was done, Dr. Mike closed the clinic early and the family headed back to the house. Dr. Mike & Colleen got dinner ready and Brian set the table. Sully was upstairs rummaging around in one of his trunk, but mostly he was in his hunting trunk. It was the trunk he put everything in when he wasn't hunting and when there was a big storm headed their way. It was the trunk in which the picture of him and his daughter was in. He knew that they would probably want to know why he hadn't told them earlier about her but he also knew that they would understand why he hadn't told them.


	4. Telling The Family of Luciana

**Telling The Family of Luciana:**

**Quinn-Sully Household:**

Sully came back down stairs with the blanket, picture and a small skinning knife. The knife had been Luciana's before she had been grabbed and it would be hers whenever she came back. The blanket had also been Luciana's from when she had been born. She used to carry it with her, even when they went out hunting. It was the blanket that she had been given by her grandparents before she was taken. He set the items on the table in the living room and went to eat dinner with his family.

Dinner was eaten in complete silence except for the clatter of silverware on plates. Nobody knew what to say and nobody knew what Sully was about to tell them. They all kept eyeing the bundle of items that Sully had brought down from his hunting trunk. No one had seen any of the items before and they didn't know who they belonged to.

When dinner was over, Michaela and the kids put all the dishes away then went into the living room and sat in the chairs and on the couch. Sully was standing by the fireplace and Katie was in Colleen's arms, asleep. The time for explaining began and as he picked up Luciana's knife, he gave the child's picture to Michaela who stared at it as if she was looking into the eyes of her husband.

"Sully, who is this child?" _Michaela asked._

"She is my daughter Luciana. You all know that twelve years ago I was shot in a hunting accident. But that wasn't all that had happened. I had Luciana with me and she was grabbed by the Indians that raided our camp and shot me. She was taken from me and that is the reason I leave every year on this day and disappear all day. Most of the towns folk knew that I'd had her before marrying Rachel, but they didn't know what had happened to her when I came back wounded without her. Well that's what happened. She was grabbed by Indians and I leave every day on her birthday to think about her and pray that she is alive and well. I am telling you all this because if she comes back, I don't want there to be any hard tensions between us if she recognizes me. I want her to fit into the family and stay with us."

"We did always wonder where you disappeared to on this day every year. We are glad that you told us and hopefully we can get the local tribes to talk among themselves and we may hear something from her soon." _Colleen said._

"I'm surprised you are all taking this so easily."

"You are our pa, why wouldn't we take it easily? She obviously means that much to you or you wouldn't have kept her from us." _Brian said._

"Brian and Colleen have a point. But what if she does come back and then wants to go back to the Indian family that has been raising her? Will you let her go back?" _Matthew asked._

"If that is her wish, then yes, she can go back, but the Army probably won't let her go back to a renegade group of Indians."

"Who says they are renegade. I mean think about it Sully. Maybe Luciana was taken to replace an Indian child and because she already looked Indian, she would fit right in. Maybe she was taken care of all these years."

"That could have happened or she could have been a slave to whoever took her twelve years ago."

"And if she wasn't? How are you going to feel when she comes back? Are you going to be excited to see her? Are you going to be kind to her? For that matter, is the town going to be kind to her? She might not come back alone. She might have Indian warriors accompanying her. Did you ever think on that?"

"I've thought about it. She will look older than she did when I last saw her since she was only four when she was taken which would put her around sixteen now."


End file.
